everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marissa Stahlbaum
Princess Marissa Elizabeth "Rissa/Mars" Stahlbaum is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Marie Stahlbaum and her high school sweetheart, Xavier Drosselmeyer (Drosselmeyer's Nephew), the heroine and romantic interest of the story of The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. A rebel at heart but not wanting to pick a side, she has chosen to be a Roybel, as she is a peacemaker at heart. Marissa doesn't want to resort to choosing a side but soon enough.. she might have too. Character Personality Marissa, a peacemaker, wishes the conflict would seize. She is good friends with Apple and Raven (more like pretending to be friends with Apple...little brat), which makes it worse as well. When Apple hang out with her, she always try to convince her to join the Royal side. Apple, as the daughter of Snow White and fairly close with Daring, always calls Marissa selfish for not following her destiny. Hopefully that's not true... Marissa never refuses a challenge, no matter what the cost is. Whether she gets kissed by one of the 3 Little Pigs or go and yell that she was a Rebel at heart, she goes to her imagination to help her. Speaking of her imagination, Marissa thinks imagination can be a blessing but a curse as well. Anything she daydreams, she instantly becomes stuck in that reality until she wakes up, either by someone shaking her or someone yelling fairly loudly. Sometimes she can get a little... deaf. It's royally not cool. Marissa may look sweet at first, but she can have anger-issues as well. Duchess Swan is one of her best friends forever-after only because of her mischievous ways. If you get on Marissa's bad side, oh boy are you in trouble. Marissa has a little notebook of people who'd she like to get revenge of, which includes a certain puppet for spilling her secret crush on Daring to Apple White and Ashlynn Ella. Marissa can be a little... precise when it comes down to cleaning. She is what you may call a "perfectionist" of some sorts. When she cleans her side of her room, Marissa has a place for everything. Marissa places her books on her organized shelves (vertically, not... horizontally! '''UGH!), her clothes in her closet, and her stuffed toys in her drawer, where nobody can find them! Marissa comes from a upper-upper class family, as she is royalty. Her parents make sure she gets whatever she wants whenever she wants it. This makes Marissa ''very ''spoiled. What happens if she wants shoes from The Glass Slipper? She already has a credit card anyways. Marissa is a true royal girl at heart when it comes to her favorite things. She loves N*CHANT, One Reflection, Five Chapters of Summer, etc. She also has to keep her grades up if she wants to maintain her father's pride. Marissa could easily get along with the royals. She does as well, but she wants to follow her own destiny which makes her at the middle of the royal ranks. Marissa can give a lot of sass when it comes to someone insulting her. Or anything really, it depends on the situation. If Marissa ''really ''does not (or does) like the person, she'll give them a nickname that she thinks of on the spot. For example, Apple white is ''The Fruit. ''Marissa can be very nice as well though. She's like a tsundere, she has a rocky opening but once you get to know her she is as sweet as candy. Marissa can be very insecure when it comes to her looks. She always feels like a doll, being passed around and being admired because of their looks only. Everyone says that she should be plastic, but she ''isn't. ''At the end of the day she judges herself because of all the dolls from her homeland, all plastic and pretty when she feels like she isn't. This is what causes the bitterness that Marissa always seems to feel. Hobbies and Interests Marissa loves dancing, but as ''The Nutcracker ''ballet is not her story but Klara Drosselmeyer's, she takes dance lessons as a hexlective. Marissa has taken ballet and pointe for around ten years now, which gives her skills to rival Klara and Duchess', but not Justine Dancer. Marissa also enjoys baking. Whether it's a spelly salad or some snow queen cones, she loves to feed other people. This probably explains both of her part time jobs at The Beanstalk Cafe and Hocus Latte. If Marissa could choose anything to become if she wasn't the next Marie, she would choose to be a violinist! Inspired by a famous pop violinist, she takes violin class-ics after school on Fridays with Professor Pied-Piper, who is a family friend. Appearance Human Form Marissa's wavy dark brown hair with dark blue highlights is usually in pigtails, as she is possessing the identity of a little girl on Christmas Eve. When down, it reaches down to the top of her waist. Her pale, oval face includes a fairly broad forehead that she wishes could be smaller. It's so royally not cool! Her eyebrows are shaped in an arch and are light brown. Her petite and cute nose can be envious along the girls at Ever After High, including Marissa's partner-in-crime Duchess Swan. Marissa's lightish pink rosebud mouth finishes her face off. Marissa, as a little girl (not really) in her fairy tale, is fairly short. Coming down to the height of 5'1, she wishes that she could be taller to seem more intimidating. Doll Form Marissa turns into porcelain doll with only dark brown hair (no royal blue highlights) going to her shoulders. She also has green eyes instead of two and her petite nose is still visible. She wears a pink dress down to her knees with frills and bows everywhere. Her shoes are pink flats Portrayal If Rose could have ''anyone ''portray Marissa in real life or not it would be Youtube persoanlity Zoe Snugg. Fairy Tale What fairy tale is she apart of? The story begins on Christmas Eve at the Stahlbaum house. Marie, seven, and her brother, Fritz, eight, sit outside the parlor speculating about what kind of present their godfather, Drosselmeyer, who is a clockmaker and inventor, has made for them. They are at last allowed in, where they receive many splendid gifts, including Drosselmeyer's, which turns out to be aclockwork castle with mechanical people moving about inside it. However, as they can only do the same thing over and over without variation, the children quickly tire of it. At this point, Marie notices a nutcracker, and asks whom he belongs to. Her father tells her that he belongs to all of them, but that since she is so fond of him she will be his special caretaker. She, Fritz, and their sister, Louise, pass him among them, cracking nuts, until Fritz tries to crack one that is too big and hard, and the nutcracker's jaw breaks. Marie, upset, takes him away and bandages him with a ribbon from her dress. When it is time for bed, the children put their Christmas gifts away in the special cabinet where they keep their toys. Fritz and Louise go up to bed, but Marie begs to be allowed to stay with the nutcracker a while longer, and she is allowed to do so. She puts him to bed and tells him that Drosselmeyer will fix his jaw as good as new. At this, his face seems momentarily to come alive, and Marie is frightened, but she then decides it was only her imagination. The grandfather clock begins to chime, and Marie believes she sees Drosselmeyer sitting on top of it, preventing it from striking. Mice begin to come out from beneath the floor boards, including the seven-headed Mouse King. The dolls in the toy cabinet come alive and begin to move, the nutcracker taking command and leading them into battle after putting Marie's ribbon on as a token. The battle goes to the dolls at first, but they are eventually overwhelmed by the mice. Marie, seeing the nutcracker about to be taken prisoner, takes off her slipper and throws it at the Mouse King, then faints into the toy cabinet's glass door, cutting her arm badly. Marie wakes up in her bed the next morning with her arm bandaged and tries to tell her parents about the battle between the mice and the dolls, but they do not believe her, thinking that she has had a fever dream caused by the wound she sustained from the broken glass. Drosselmeyer soon arrives with the nutcracker, whose jaw has been fixed, and tells Marie the story of Princess Pirlipat and Madam Mouserinks, who is also known as the Queen of the Mice, which explains how nutcrackers came to be and why they look the way they do. The Mouse Queen tricked Pirlipat's mother into allowing the Mouse Queen and her children to gobble up the lard that was supposed to go into the sausage that the King was to eat at dinner that evening. The King, enraged at the Mouse Queen for spoiling his supper and upsetting his wife, had his court inventor, whose name happens to be Drosselmeyer, create traps for the Mouse Queen and her children. The Mouse Queen, angered at the death of her children, swore that she would take revenge on Pirlipat. Pirlipat's mother surrounded her with cats which were supposed to be kept awake by being constantly stroked, however inevitably the nurses who did so fell asleep and the Mouse Queen magically turned Pirlipat ugly, giving her a huge head, a wide grinning mouth, and a cottony beard like a nutcracker. The King blamed Drosselmeyer and gave him four weeks to find a cure. At the end, he had no cure but went to his friend, the courtastrologer. They read Pirlipat's horoscope and told the King that the only way to cure her was to have her eat the nut Crackatook (Krakatuk), which must be cracked and handed to her by a man who had never been shaved nor worn boots since birth, and who must, without opening his eyes hand her the kernel and take seven steps backwards without stumbling. The King sent Drosselmeyer and the astrologer out to look for both, charging them on pain of death not to return until they had found them. The two men journeyed for many years without finding either the nut or the man, until finally they returned home and found the nut in a small shop. The man turned out to be Drosselmeyer's own nephew. The King, once the nut had been found, promised Pirlipat's hand to whoever could crack it. Many men broke their teeth on it before Drosselmeyer's nephew finally appeared. He cracked it easily and handed it to Pirlipat, who swallowed it and immediately became beautiful again, but Drosselmeyer's nephew, on his seventh backward step, stepped on the Mouse Queen and stumbled, and the curse fell on him, giving him a large head, wide grinning mouth, and cottony beard; in short, making him a nutcracker. The ungrateful Pirlipat, seeing how ugly he had become, refused to marry him and banished him from the castle. Marie, while she recuperates from her wound, hears the Mouse King whispering to her in the middle of the night, threatening to bite the nutcracker to pieces unless she gives him her sweets and dolls. For the nutcracker's sake, she sacrifices them, but then he wants more and more and finally the nutcracker tells her that if she will just get him a sword, he will finish him off. She asks Fritz for one, and he gives her the one from one of his toy hussars. The next night, the nutcracker comes into Marie's room bearing the Mouse King's seven crowns, and takes her away with him to the doll kingdom, where she sees many wonderful things. She eventually falls asleep in the nutcracker's palace and is brought back home. She tries to tell her mother what happened, but again she is not believed, even when she shows her parents the seven crowns, and she is forbidden to speak of her "dreams" anymore. As Marie sits in front of the toy cabinet one day, looking at the nutcracker and thinking about all the wondrous things that happened, she can't keep silent anymore and swears to him that if he were ever really real she would never behave as Pirlipat did, and would love him whatever he looked like. At this, there is a bang and she falls off the chair. Her mother comes in to tell her that Drosselmeyer has arrived with his nephew. The latter takes her aside and tells her that by swearing that she would love him in spite of his looks, she broke the curse on him and made him human again. He asks her to marry him. She accepts, and in a year and a day he comes for her and takes her away to the doll kingdom, where she is crowned queen and eventually marries him. How does Marissa fit into it? Marissa is the daughter of Marie, the heroine of the story and is destined to become the queen of The Land of the Dolls. Marissa's Viewpoint On Destiny Marissa believes in destiny, she really does. She also believes in fate, but aren't the two the same thing? She know you're asking this. Let me explain it to you by having the destiny definition here: Destiny '''des·ti·ny (dĕs′tə-nē) n. pl. des·ti·nies 1. '''The inevitable or necessary fate to which a particular person or thing is destined '''Fate '''is apart of the meaning of '''destiny, so technically Marissa does only believe in destiny right? Well, some destinies. Not her's though, her fate ''has changed. ''Fate ''is a key factor in destiny, and depending on a person's actions, a person's or thing's ''destiny ''can change. Raven Queen didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, which means ''fate ''has changed for everyone. Backstory Marissa was born in the real world as a real girl but looking like a porcelain doll. Marissa then traveled to The Land of the Dolls to grow up in the world where she would be queen one day with the new Drosselmeyer's nephew. She had an older sister by four years, her name was Emma. Marissa and Emma had a very happy childhood from the ages from the ages 1-3 and 1-7. Then their father started to have an affair with another woman and her mother found out and started to get depressed, leaving Marissa's household a broken one throughout her first and second grade years. Marie than got better and filed for divorce leaving Emma with their father and Marissa with their mother. Marie and Marissa became fairly close and throughout her elementary days, Marie had gotten married and had a child with her new husband, Frank. When she got to middle school, Marissa noticed how pretty all the other dolls were and pretended not to care. WIth her broken childhood and all the girls at school teasing her about how babyish she was (they didn't care that she was their future queen), Marissa became bitter towards everyone except her family (Well, not including Frank) because she was broken. Marissa got plastic surgery, replacing her old nose with a new one and tied up with her new attitude, people became scared of Marissa. During eighth grade, she applied to Ever After High to get out of her old home and get away from her father and broken childhood. Marissa had gotten the answer during July and packed straight away. Then we arrive to Ever After High. The first year was the most fun for Marissa in a long time. She made friends with basically everyone and was considered popular with a lot of people. Marissa loved the attention. Marissa was also friends with ''The Fruit ''until she decided that she was too good for Marissa, leaving her with all of Marissa friends. Marissa still had a few left but overall was broken again. Marissa started to act bitter again, leaving her with no friends at all. Marissa cleaned up her act to rise up in the Royal Ranks and did, going to around the middle. This leads to the second year also known as Legacy Year. This is where Marissa's story begins. Outfits Marissa wears typically pastel blue, pastel pink, royal blue and white. Her signature motifs are bows and ribbons. Relationships Family Marie Drosselmeyer Marissa and her mother are very close, living near each other during the school year and always keeping in touch. After Marissa got disowned by her father a week after Legacy Day, Marie offered for her to stay in the house for a week, playing hookey and living together for that one week was Marissa's favorite week of them all. After all, they got to watch Glee. Who doesn't love a happy Glee club with drama that distracts from your own drama? There's me at least. Overall, after Marissa got over the whole disowning situation, they've become closer than ever. Xavier Drosselmeyer Xavier Drosselmeyer and Marissa have a strained relationship. She's not really a huge fan of his way of life and he's not really a huge fan of doubting herself. Xavier and Marissa argue all the time. At the end of the day though, she believes he loves her for who she is. No matter whether they have opposing views. Frank Drosselmeyer Frank and Marissa do not get along, as she is away at Ever After High all year and he is in nursery rhyme school. Not really much to say here. Emma Drosselmeyer Emma and Marissa grew up as the broken household children and are very close because of that. Acquaintances '''TBA' Dormmate TBA Friends Canon Characters Madeline Hatter - As the daughter of the Mad Hatter, Maddie is basically loved by anyone (or thing) that comes her way. As one of her BFFAs, Marissa loves her to death and is willing to jump in front of her if danger is coming her way at any moment. OCs Angeline Patchwork - TBA Charmaine Lexwington - Half friends, half rivals Penelopea Duvet - TBA Pets Marissa has a munchkin cat with brown, white and gray fur named Nusskracker and, when in Dragon Games, she has a snowflake white and pastel pink dragon named Saint Winglas. Enemies Jacali - TBA Apple White - Fake friends, fake fun. Romance Marissa has a rough time when it comes to romance thanks to her father. She is scared to be cheated on and have the heartbreak that her mother did School Life Class-ic Schedule 1 Marissa doesn't really know why she is in this class, all she does is scare mice away! 2 Marissa hates this class, as Headmaster Grimm put her in it just because she threw a chair out a window. The second story window to be exact. It also toke away her sleep-in free period. Marissa earns an FPA of 3.99, earning an A in all subjects except an A- in Grimmnastics, as she does not enjoy the class but strives her best to work through it. Marissa's parents believe if she gets all A's, no matter the mark beside it, she deserves whatever she wants and gets her allowance. This strives Marissa to do better in Grimmnastics. Marissa, as you can see, is a fairly busy girl. She's loaded on academic courses and clubs after school. On Mondays and Wednesdays she works as the hair stylist for The Musically Ever Afters. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she has Royal Student Council and works as the Treasury, as one of the top Royalty in the mathematics department. On Fridays she takes violin lessons with Professor Pied-Piper and his daughter, Melody helping her. Dorm Room Marissa's dorm room includes a queen bed with a very cute comforter with fairy lights above it (as she saw on Throne-blr). Next to her bed is a bedside table with a lamp and a photo of her class from the first year. She also has an armoire holding all of her clothes with her jewelry in the bottom draw and all of her makeup on her vanity. Next to her vanity is her desk, with a gnomebook on it along with a lamp, a desk organizer, and a shelf above the desk. The shelf only holds a few books (stacked vertically). Daily Routine 6:08 A.M. - Wakey wakey! 'This is the ''exact moment my alarm goes off. Well, what is my alarm you ask? Why, it's a Sugar Plum Fairy doll! Anyways, now is the time where I check '''social media, hext my friends a "good morning", light a Christmas wreath-scented candle, and get some hot chocolate from the castleteria as nobody is there yet. 6:15 A.M. ''- Once I get out of bed, I grab my MirrorPad and '''quickly type up an agenda for that' day. Once I finish that, I turn on my favorite song '''(Oops, I Charmed You Again <3) '''and listen to that while getting ready. 6:30 A.M. - This is when I head to the bathroom to shower! I first shampoo, using my favorite from back home. I then use a conditioner (also from back home) and put on a hair mask. I leave that in while I exfoliate and follow up with body wash. I then wash everything off and finally I wash my face. I then get out of the shower and put on my body lotion, being from a winter tale means I have dry skin, always. I then put on my perfume and do my skincare and makeup while my hair is drying. For my morning skincare I use cleanser, moisturizer, and eye treatment. Then my daily makeup routine consists of primer, foundation, concealer, powder, brow penciling, brow gel, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, bronzer, and red lips (it’s my signature touch!). I then let my hair down and brush through it. I then apply heat protectant and brush through my hair again. Then I blow dry, simple. You knew that was coming though, didn’t you? I then pull my hair up into my middle ponytail and curl it, tying the translucent creamish-pink ribbon in my hair and hair spraying it. 7:10 A.M. (yes it takes me that long, don’t judge me!) – I then pick out my clothes (Note from Rose: You want to see what she’s wearing? Check out her Wave 2 outfit in the outfit’s table because her signature sucks) and put them on. 7:20 A.M. ''– I then '''pack my backpack' and head down to breakfast, stopping by my locker '''to put my hextbooks and journals in. I then '''head to the castleteria. 7:50 A.M. – ''School unofficially begins as '''I head to throneroom'. My throneroom teacher (Mrs. Queen, ugh!) takes attendance and learn some of the school news and we get to get homework done that we didn’t get to finish last night so that’s awesome. 8:00 A.M. – After throneroom let’s out, '''I head to my first period '''and on the way '''I stop at my locker '''to grab my hextbooks and journals. 3:00 P.M. – 'I head to throneroom' for attendance and write everything down in the homework agendas the school provides us. 3:10 P.M. – ''After throneroom let’s out (again) '''I then head to Study Ball',' '''which is mandatory for all the school ''3:45 P.M. – ''After Study Ball I then have my '''club’s period'. On Mondays and Wednesdays I have Musically Ever After’s, which is the school band (Not the marching band, lame!). I’m the current hair stylist for them. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Royal Student Council, which I’m the treasury for. Finally on Fridays I have Violin lessons with Professor Pied Piper with the help of Melody Piper. 5:00 P.M. – ''After club period I then '''head back to my dorm and take off my shoes and backpack'. I then head to my bed to have my “me” time before starting homework. 5:30 P.M. – ''I '''start my homework' for that day and look at my homework agenda while checking off my homework as I finish it. A typical day, let’s say Wednesday, usually includes practicing combat for Hero Training, solving quadratic equations that are found in my Crownculus hextbook and solving them in the matching journal, writing an essay on what traits make a perfect princess for Princessology, learning a new spell in our Magicology hextbooks, jogging around campus four times (which makes around four miles) for Grimmnastics extra credit (which I always do after homework), and an essay on how to handle a curse upon your kingdom for Kingdom Management. 7:00 P.M. – I then put on my athletic clothes (A light pink sports bra, a white translucent athletic top that’s open in the back, navy blue yoga pants, and hot pink running shoes with white laces) and '''head out to do my nightly jog' which earns me extra credit in Grimmnastics as I mentioned above.'' 7:30 P.M. –'' I arrive back at my dorm and '''shower' once again, only for a rinse and not using any of my products that I use in the morning. I then get dressed in my pajamas (Note from Rose: Getting Fairest in the outfit’s table!) and take off my makeup using makeup wipes and wash my face using cleanser, aface mask, eye treatment, lip balm and lotion. After I wash my face I then brush my teeth. 9:30 ''P.M. (Yes it takes me this long, I don’t want acne!) ''– ''I then '''get into bed and check social media '''until I get sleepy. ''10:00 P.M. – ''Once I get sleepy, I then '''head to sleep'. Not much to say here Repeat Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Nutcracker OC's Category:Heteroromantic Category:Rose's OCs Category:Princesses Category:Royalty